As the next generation of cellular wireless evolves, deployments in 5G may see a variety of wireless deployments. In addition to cellular and smart phones, consumer electronics, home automation, smart sensors/internet of things, transportation, and the like may all use the 5G network in different ways and have different requirements. Moreover, the network may include macro base stations with small cell base stations deployed within those macro base stations. Moreover, some of these deployments will include mobility to enable a wireless device to be handed over from one access point to another.